Time Turners
by MistyOwl9240
Summary: Severus plays with a Time Turner  although it doesn't say  and changes that night at Godric's Hallow. A Severus and Lily story.


**Hello, readers! Time to change time; what if Lily lived for another day? What would happen if she just happened to fight with James the day He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ransacked her house? Read on, this is my dream I had last night with more detail. A Severus and Lily story. d^o^b**

Lily ran outside fuming, slamming the door behind her.

James, being arrogant as he was, locked it briskly.

Lily didn't care. Her thoughts rushed along, wondering why she ever married James. Well, the obvious was no longer a selection. Severus had long ago become a Death Eater. Even though he was the most understanding to her. Now, she had James to love, Sirius to talk about her troubles to, and Remus to help with Harry (when it wasn't full moon). Her thoughts shifted. Severus could be all that in one person. If only she had forgiven him soon enough...

Severus landed with a small pop at Godric's Hallow, not expecting to find anyone there. He was here at Dumbledore's orders as well as his own account. Dumbledore had told him to fetch Lily and, if possible, James and Harry. Severus had eagerly accepted to do this deed. He was greatly surprised to find Lily sulking outside. He walked to her. "Lily?" he asked.

She spun around. "Sev!" She had just been thinking of him, though she was too embarrassed to admit it.

Severus blinked. It had been a while since she had called him 'Sev', but it didn't matter at the moment. "Lily, you've got to get out of here." He grimaced. "James and Harry as well," he added hastily.

Lily, at the moment, didn't care about James. "I doubt he would listen to either of us."

Severus sighed with relief, but tried to hide it. This was exactly what he wanted. "Alright then, let's go. Quickly now."

Lily shook her head. "Why should I go? What is there to hide from?"

"The Prophecy... you haven't heard it, have you?" Severus replied gently. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July, Lily. It spoke of Harry Potter. That's all that can be explained right now. This involves the Dark Lord. Neither him nor his colleages can hear of this."

Lily wasn't reassured. "Aren't you one of his colleagues?" she asked suspiciously. "How do I know you're not leading me into a trap?" Then she reflected back to her earlier thoughts. He couldn't be a true Death Eater. If he were, why would he be helping her escape?

"No time to explain now, but I promise you I'm not," he said. Then he added mainly just to make sure, "Are you sure James won't come?" He cringed at the name.

Lily nodded. "He won't." She was still infuriated at James.

Severus nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

Lily looked around. "Are we not too late already? I thought I heard something."

"No, I know we're not. Now are you coming?"

Faintly, Lily saw a scrap of midnight blue robe floating upright just outside of the rusty metal gate of Godric's Hallow. She smiled to herself. Learn to cast Disillusionment charms right, Dumbledore, she thought. Perhaps he did it on purpose. A skilled wizard as Dumbledore was, he ought to have known how to cast the most difficult of charms.

"Lily, come on!" Severus called anxiously.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Lily suddenly felt a surge of affection for Severus. They sounded like apprehensive teenagers again. She took his hand self-consciously.

With a sluggish flick of his wand, Severus and Lily disapparated.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. Severus had finally gotten what he wanted. Even so, something had to be done with James and Harry. It was too late. Dumbledore watched as the Dark Lord advanced toward the door, inches away from where he had apparated. He unlocked the door effortlessly. Dumbledore saw a flash of green light through the window minutes later. There was silence. Dumbledore listened and watched intently. Voldemort did not seem to come out. Something had been done. He decided to investigate.

Pop! Severus and Lily had apparated back.

"What is it? Who died?" Lily asked uneasily.

Dumbledore approached the two cautiously. "I'm afraid that James and Harry have left us," he said.

Right when he said it, a small wail rose from the rubble.

They all turned towards the house. The crying grew louder.

"I must see what has happened," said Dumbledore. "It seems that the Dark Lord Voldemort has been weakened, but one should not make such an inference without proof."

No one protested so they all moved slowly and silently towards the wreckage.

The door swung open with ease.

Severus craned his neck to see what had occurred.

Harry Potter was very much alive with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He whimpered in his crib.

James Potter lay in front of Harry's crib, eyes staring without seeing through his glasses.

Dumbledore glanced at him pitifully. "He's gone, I'm afraid."

Severus scowled ever so slightly. Nobody noticed.

Lily knelt by James' side weeping silently. She wished she had loved him more considering that he died for Harry. Nothing could be done now. It was too late.

"Harry, what about Harry?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore hestitated. "He should be raised with you and Lily, Severus."

Severus was shocked, yet hopeful. "You mean it?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited.

Dumbledore sensed the ecstasy between them and chuckled. "You are Harry's protector now. Help Lily protect him. The Dark Lord is gone, but will return. When he does, Harry will be in terrible danger."

Severus nodded solemnly. "I will."

Later, Severus explained everything to Lily. "I'm helping you protect Harry. You must trust me."

Lily nodded. "I have complete faith in you."

Severus looked into her emerald eyes. Cautiously, he leveled his face with hers.

Lily had a faint idea of what he was about to do and did not bother to stop it.

Severus pressed his lips onto hers gently. He savored the moment for a long while.

Lily felt only passion in his kiss. Currently, he was the only person in the world and everything felt perfect.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. My long story is close to being finished, so those of you who are waiting: patience, grasshopper. Review please!**


End file.
